


Come Home with me

by fujoshikoi



Series: Tumblr Oneshots/Drabbles [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, CEO Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Model Victor Nikiforov, POV Victor Nikiforov, Rich Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri is sexual but a gentleman, a bit - Freeform, sugarbaby victor nikiforov, sugardaddy katsuki yuuri, they maintain their age guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: Excerpt:“Would you like to come home with me?”The words are still resounding in his head - it doesn’t feel real.It was only their eight meeting - ninth, if he’s counting the meeting after he modelled for the Katsuki Motors, third as ‘in a relationship’, and yet, Katsuki Yuuri is still as intimidating to him as ever.





	Come Home with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airieru/gifts), [unrhymed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrhymed/gifts).



> Still part of the Moto GP AU I did. Tumblr links below~ click on drabble or sugardaddy yuuri~ it will come up!!
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

 

 

_“Would you like to come home with me?”_

 

The words are still resounding in his head - it doesn’t feel real.

 

It was only their eight meeting - ninth, if he’s counting the meeting after he modelled for the Katsuki Motors, third as _‘in a relationship’,_ and yet, Katsuki Yuuri is still as intimidating to him as ever.

 

“I don’t bite Victor, you can sit a little closer” he heard the man say.

 

But he’s unconvinced, he maintained distance.

 

 _“What do you need Victor? What are your desires?”_ he remembered Yuuri asking him that during their first meeting.

 

On their second, he asked if he could finance everything for him - gave him a contract to model for the Katsuki Inc. and was introduced to other popular brands like Givenchy, Gucci and Armani, he was so overwhelmed when he got into all three offers and is now scheduled for a photoshoot.

 

Every night he is to have dinner with the man.

 

His month has never been this booked.

 

He turned to the man who made everything happen.

 

_Katsuki Yuuri._

 

In less than three months he changed everything Victor knew.

 

Suddenly, he’s a man who has a future, not some random anything-wannabe.

 

Suddenly, a door actually opened up to him, so wide and so patient that he could actually take his time.

 

Yuuri said he could take his time when he asked him if he could be his sugar baby.

 

“I have the money Victor and I don’t have time to spend them all. You on the other hand, came to me like someone I would want to spoil” he remembered Yuuri saying when he asked him why he chose him to be his sugar baby.

 

He turned to the man.

 

The Japanese has soft yet strong features.

 

His side profile gives him an angelic profile while seeing his whole face would give you an idea of what hell is.

 

They say all angels look good, and they say lucifer is an angel - Yuuri would make sense then, only then.

 

“I have a proposal for you” he remembered Yuuri saying before their meal began earlier at some michelin starred restaurant, “would you like come home with me?”

 

It was sudden.

 

But sort of expecting it.

 

He knows there’s nothing free in this world, after all. He expected this, sort of, when Yuuri asked him to be his sugar baby, he knew it was only a matter of time - well, at least Yuuri is actually his type, he mused as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

 

“What are you thinking, Victor?” he heard Yuuri asked looking at him sideways.

 

“Nothing” he replied immediately which probably only made the Japanese more curious since he gave him a disbelieving look, but dropped it soon after and resumed looking outside.

 

“We’re almost there, you have nothing to worry about” he heard the Japanese said to which he could only nod in acknowledgement.

 

True to his words though, the driver stopped only a few minutes later in front of the tallest apartments in Detroit.

 

The driver opened the car door for him as he stepped out of the vehicle followed by Yuuri. Immediately, the doorman opened the door wide and bowed in their general direction as Yuuri strode confidently in, followed by his guards and then him.

 

“Don’t fall back Victor, walk with me” he heard Yuuri say as he immediately sped up and walked in line with the Japanese.

 

He entered with Yuuri on the elevator leaving the guards behind. When he turned to Yuuri to ask that question though, he saw the Japanese pull up a card which has a P on it and swiped it at the elevator.

 

“Only I go to that floor Victor. Unless I call for them, they’re not allowed entrance here” he heard Yuuri say as he could only give another curt nod.

 

The elevator dinged and it opened… to an entire floor.

 

Of course Yuuri would have the entire floor as his penthouse, of course.

 

“Come in Victor” he heard Yuuri say who, he noticed, was already inside his apartment while he remained inside the elevator, unmoving.

 

He quickly stepped out of the elevator and looked around.

 

And wow, he thought, there’s nothing to look at.

 

There was a kitchen but looks unused.

 

A dining table fit for ten but also looks unused.

 

A living room with no TV but has a single white couch and a coffee table - also looks unused.

 

A lamp shade.

 

In short, this house looks… unlived.

 

“I’m a minimalist. I also like order.” he heard the Japanese answering his unasked question as he turned to him and saw the guy gesturing for him to sit on the couch.

 

He did.

 

“As I mentioned earlier, I have a proposal” he listened as Yuuri started.

 

“As you can tell, Victor, I’m a very busy man - a man so busy and so… stressed” he mentioned the last words with a lot of weight, Victor noticed as he watched the man walked towards the floor to ceiling windows, his back to him.

 

“I want you to live here, Victor” Yuuri said suddenly making him turn to him so fast he almost had a whiplash.

 

“I’m sorry? What do you mean?” he asked clearly perplexed.

 

“I heard from Phichit that your lease to your apartment is almost up”

 

“That’s true. But why would that -”

 

“Matter? Of course it would. Haven’t I told you that I’m a selfish man? I’m asking you to be here because I want you to be here” he heard Yuuri say as the Japanese turned.

 

“I want you here” he heard Yuuri say again, this time sitting beside him with one hand rested on his thighs.

 

“Yuuri?” he asked, confirming what he thinks is happening.

 

“You can say No right now,Victor. I wouldn’t take it against you. I would still finance you, no strings attached.” Yuuri said, his face coming closer to his.

 

“I - I -” he started but his breath hitched when Yuuri’s hands on his thighs went up a bit and started brushing and massaging his inner thighs.

 

“Use your words Victor” he heard Yuuri commanded.

 

“I - uhh… yes” he said meekly.

 

He saw Yuuri’s lips pull up to side a bit upwards. “Is that a yes to all? Or just… a yes to the -” letting the words hang intentionally, Victor thought.

 

He tried to breathe through his mouth - or nose… or… he feels a bit lightheaded so he closed his mouth and just nodded and closed his eyes before taking a second before answering.

 

“Yes. Yes to all”

 

Yuuri went closer, closer until he’s in his breathing space.

 

“I’m glad” he heard Yuuri answer before he heard him asked, “Can I kiss you Victor?”

 

He nodded.

 

 

Yuuri smiled.

 

 

And they kissed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
